The Scorching Heat of December
by distorted prep queen
Summary: This holiday season, Erik van der Woodsen will finally be coming back to New York. But then what happens when a certain Blair gets herself tangled up with him before Nate realizes that he's finally met his match?
1. author's only note

Okay people, this will be the only time- unless there's something I really, _really_ need to say to you all- that I'll be adressing you as me and not as Gossip Girl. Anyway, I just wanna tell you all that I have only read the first book (very sad, I know) so that's why all my information is very limited. I have no idea who ended up having a relation with who, but all I got from other fanfics are the following:

- Cyrus Rose ended up marrying Eleanor Waldorf

- The new couple have a young daughter named Yale, who after being born, took over Blair's room

- Because of having no more room in the penthouse, Blair had to stay with Vanessa for some time in Brooklyn

- Blair now has a stepbrother named Aaron (I don't know if he's older still or what)

- Blair caught Serena and Nate in the hot tub in some Seniors weekend thing

- Nate and Jenny went out for some time

Well, those are the basic things I managed to pick up. So if any of you see any mistakes in my fic that contradicts with what's in the books, please tell me so maybe if it isn't too late, I can change it and repost the chapter.

Second, I also wanna tell you all that I will be applying the book's style of separation. In other words, I may sometimes include two chapters in one since in the book there are some that don't have any titles or any notation from Gossip Girl. And finally for those details that aren't mentioned in the book that I've decided to mention in my story, I wanna say that it's all fictional and basically what I think the characters would look like if it were still explained. Anyway, that's it, thanks for reading this. Hope you enjoy the first chapter!

distorted prep queen


	2. Tis the season to be jolly

**Hey People!**

Finally, after months and months of waiting, I am happy to say that it's finally here! And no, I'm not talking about the new pairs of Manolo's that just arrived this morning. What I'm actually talking about is the glorious season when we can fully max out all our Platinum American Express cards by spending a whole day in Barney's devoted only to shopping whatever it is that's within the reach of our newly manicured fingertips. But aside from this, Christmas vacation is a wonderful time to either spend with your family in the new house your father just bought, or to attend all those events that are guaranteed to help you end this year with a bang.

**Sightings**

**B** in Bvlgari's new botique looking at some of the samples from their new line in London. Maybe she's looking for a gift for a special someone or just something special for her?...I think I'll stick to the former. **K **and **I** hiding behind the Christmas tree in the middle of Barney's as they stood watching **S** buy a dress and what appeared to be a couple of men's shirts from Armani Exchange. I think those two should stop the stalker act and while we're at it, throw out those two double scoops of ice cream they just bought (it's _not good_ for the hips, ladies). But anyway, who do you suppose **S** is buying those shirts for...hmm, I have to check my sources then.

As for the males then, **N** and **C** were both in the Tribeca lounge having a couple of shots. I guess our **N**'s dealers are out this season since usually he's out in Central Park, smoking up a couple of fags behind a tree.

_**New Arrival!**_

According to my sources- and believe me, they are _very_ reliable- all us in the East Side should be ready this December for none other than Erik van der Woodsen, Serena's _extremely_ hot twenty year old brother who is expected to arrive soon from his university back in Europe. We can only begin to imagine the waves he'll make with that dangerously sexy smile and perfectly moussed blonde hair every relative of the van der Woodsen's naturally posseses. Can't you just sense the drama and gossip just waiting to be made?

You know you love me,

Gossip Girl

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair Waldorf sighed contently for the second time that day, the large smile on her face gaining her a few from the many men who had stopped on the sidewalk as they watched her pass their way. But the surprising fact was that she hadn't even noticed all the looks she had gained since her mind was busy thinking about all the things she had bought that day. Mechanically, Blair snapped back to reality as she realized that she was already in standing in front of _Alejandro's_, the exclusive Spanish restaurant she and the rest of her friends had decided to meet in tonight. Quickly straightening out the skirt of her fitted black silk chiffon dress that, by the way, had been made exclusively for her, before finally widening her smile as she patted back her mahogany colored tresses that had just been styled in that new salon across Barneys.

"May I take your coat, Senora?"

Looking up at that night's host, Blair nodded quickly before slipping out of hers and handing it to the man. For once, she watched patiently as he handed it to a passing waiter to be put by the other coats, before turning back to her and asking for any reservations.

Blair's '_watching patiently_'? Someone definately had a good shopping spree today.

"Yes, I believe that my friends are already here. The table was out under the name Bass."

"Oh, _si_. Let me lead you then to your table, Senora." Blair watched as the host gesture her forward before following him through the front of the restaurant and up a short flight of stairs that had been labeled _Restricted: VIP ONLY!_

Nodding thanks to the man, she waited for him to go back down before finally glancing at the group that, according to her watch, had been waiting for her for the past half hour as they passed the time chatting with each other. Blair smiled satisfied at the thought of everyone waiting on just for her arrival as though it were another scene from one of her beloved Audrey Hepburn movies. And so once more caught up in this happy mood, Blair leisurely walked through the sheer curtains and into the candle lit area, the familiar people surrounding the table suddenly getting up to greet her, and in Chuck Bass' case, tell her how it was about time since he was practically starving over the past few minutes.

Serena van der Woodsen of course was the first to reach her, her tight hug somehow ruining Blair's friendly demeanor. It annoyed her further when the blonde had finally stepped back since this action allowed her a view of how Serena once more looked dazzling in a pale pink Michael Kors gown that she had most probably just picked since it was the first thing she saw in her closet, and then later slipped on in the last minute not even caring if it were crumpled or stained. Thankfully, her two best friends, Kati Farkas and Isabel Coates, finally rushed forward as they both instantly began complementing her about how beautiful her gown was and how great it looked on her, before questioning her where she had bought it and then making a fuss over how it definately classified as _couture_ with it being one of a kind.

"And did someone _special_ get you that necklace?"

Turning her head towards the voice, Blair felt her breath get caught up in her throat as her eyes were instantly locked in a gaze with Nate Archibald, his deep green eyes were enough to make her knees buckle even if she was already seated. But Blair being Blair, she didn't dare show any of this, a mere smile appearing on her perfectly painted lips and continued to stare right back at the gorgeous man across her, her eyes managing to steal discreet glances at the rest of him from his own dark brown hair that still retained the few strands of sunbleached blonde, up to the black knit Gucci sweater he was wearing, which by the way fit him _perfectly_.

"Oh, this?" Blair asked unintrestedly as she began fingering the exquisite piece of jewelry around her neck. It was in itself a work of art as cuts of diamonds and different hued sapphires were set on pure gold that seemed to be linked together. "I just bought it today in Bvlgari- you know, the new shop beside Ralph Lauren."

Blair watched happily as Nate nodded at her in approval, her eyes catching the fiery gaze he set on her once she had turned to talk to Chuck. Throughout the whole dinner, Blair had also managed to keep a lookout on the others who were engaged in some aimless conversation about some bash or another. There was even one point in the evening when she had to force herself another glass of wine just to keep herself from snorting; apparently, Kati and Isabel had seen Serena in Armani that day buying a couple of things from the men's section for the father of her child, who, by the way, she's been seeing again since the early September. She had to hand it to those two, when it came to making the most outrageous rumors, they had definately gotten it down to a fine art.

"So aside from the five upcoming parties and that one new club opening this Saturday, does anyone have other plans this break?" Finally Blair hearing something at least _slightly_ interesting, she looked up from her plate, her eyes flicking quickly over Serena who had asked the questiuon, before scanning the table for anyone who would answer.

"Actually, Daddy's bringing us to that new beach house he bought in Miami _for some reason._" Kati replied as she readjusted the strap of her Valentino dress, which Blair had been wanting to say, was still from last year's collection. "But thankfully, we'll only be there for a week, so hopefully, I won't miss that much while I'm gone."

"How about you, Serena?" Blair had decided to finally ask after just a moment's hesitation. Continuing, she decided to sound a bit more intrested so as to not sound as if she were really eager to see if the blonde would be leaving even just for the next couple of weeks. "Aren't you and your family going to visit Erik? I mean, it _is_ his break now, right?"

Somehow, Blair didn't find herself trusting that grin that had suddenly lit up Serena's face. "Yes, well, he's decided to actually come _here_ this vacation instead of staying there. I don't think it was hard for him to decide where to stay this holiday when Dad made it a simple choice between Christmas in some far-off dorm, or back here in New York with us."

Suddenly the table became quiet as each one started to think over this new information. Blair, alike the other four seated, was shocked by what she'd just heard. She herself could hardly believe that Erik van der Woodsen- who, if you must know, _without a doubt_ could give Nate a run for his money in all aspects from financial to sex appeal- was actually coming back; the same Erik who had been her 'big brother' in most of the years he had known her, and more importantly, the first guy she had ever crushed on. Blair didn't even notice the grin that had begun to spread across her face as she began to remember how _absolutely delicious_ Erik was when she had last seen him before he and Serena had to leave for Europe.

You can't really blame the girl, though. What girl wouldn't drool over a soccer hunk with perfectly tanned skin, naturally blonde hair that was always shaggy but still sexy, and a great personality to match with that million dollar smile?

Whether it was good or bad, Nate instantly caught the dreamy look on his on-again/off-again girlfriend and suddenly found himself frowning even more. It was almost bad enough a few minutes ago when he found out Erik was coming back to the city, but it was even worse when he realized how happy Blair was just at the thought of it. In all honesty, Nate actually didn't have any minor or large problems with the other van der Woodsen. In fact, the two actually got along great and were even close friends- but not as much as Serena and Blair were- despite the three year age gap; both enjoyed a good game of soccer in Central Park, a couple of drinks here and there, heading to the newest club with either their friends or girlfriends, and even hanging out sometimes when both Blair and Serena were having some bonding time with each other out in Barneys or wherever it is they went to. But despite all these, Nate couldn't help but feel..._something_ whenever he thought back to how Blair used to have this huge infatuation over Erik, the way she would either blush or giggle whenever he would greet her, and even up to now as he sat there trying to ignore how she was obviously thinking about him.

Is it just me, or does anyone else think that someone's actually _jealous_ of another someone? This is definately something we should keep a close eye on.

After some time, the usual chatter finally began once more, Chuck still trying to hit on Serena as Kati and Isabel were already on the works as they began formulating new ideas on why Erik could possibly be coming back. I even heard that according to them, Erik was the real father of Serena's child after years of having an affair with each other, and that he was going here to actually leave the baby for her to take care of since people there had already been suspecting what had happened.

Right, for a couple of fellow East Siders, those two really need to get a life and spend more time out in the real world using that credit card more often.

It was actually only Blair and Nate who had, to the other's surprise, fully quieted down since both were consumed in his thoughts. Whoa, that must be a first for our Nate and a pretty hard one to do without the help of his usual supply of weed. All in all, the rest of the night was pretty uneventful even after a couple more shots of vodka as a last attempt to liven up the unusually sober group. Blair, in fact, was still thinking about the whole upcoming Erik situation up to the time when she had finally arrived back in the penthouse and into her room. And just as she was about to close the small lamp on her bedside table, her trademark smirk was once more on her face before finally dissapearing with another satisfied sigh.

---------------------------------------

----------------------------

--------------------

-----------

--

It was just another lazy Tuesday morning in the van der Woodsen household as Serena finally managed to get herself off the bed still wearing the dress she had on from the dinner last night. The tidy penthouse suite looked almost immaculate as she strode past the large entertainment room and into the kitchen for some late breakfast. Just as Serena was about to take her first spoonful of Lucky Charms, a small letter caught her eye as it rested in front of her on the dinning table. Dropping back her spoon into the bowl, she immediately began opening it as soon as she saw her name on the outside of the envelope.

_Dear Serena,_

_I do hope that you enjoyed your dinner with your friends last night in Alejandro's. Do remember to tell me all about it and whether it's worth going back to one of these days before Christmas. Anyway, this letter is actually to ask a favour from you today. Your father and I were both hoping that since we were both called for an impromptu meeting of the boards today, you could pick up your brother instead of us. We know that this is very short notice, but we trust that you will be able to grant our request. So Erik is supposed to meet you in front of Barneys today at exactly 11:45 this morning, with his carry on bags with him seeing as how we've already arranged a for the rest of his luggage to be sent to us later in the day. _

_Thank you in advance,_

_Mom_

Quickly glancing at the clock above her, a small gasp escaped Serena's lips as she realized that it was already half past eleven and she had just woken up. Speeding out of the kitchen, she immediately made her way back into her room, the sudden panic and time pressure not really doing her well in the least. Her eyes frantically searched though her closet as her hand quickly grabbed a random top and picking out a pair of jeans that at least _looked_ like it had just come out of the dryer. With only ten minutes to spare, Serena quickly grabbed her purse plus a pair of flats, and then dashed out of the apartment and onto the streets where luckily for her, a cab had suddenly stopped.

"To Barneys, and could you please step on it? I'm really in a hurry to meet up with somebody there."

"Sure, ma'am."

And sure enough, the taxi driver had somehow gotten them through the crowding streets and in front of the large building at exactly 11:45. Serena quickly handed the man the money and asked him to keep the change. Besides, he really deserved that because for once, Serena was now _on time._ She on the other hand, didn't even notice this as she quickly stepped out of the car and instantly searched for her brother among the others on the street. After almost ten minutes and still no Erik, Serena was just about to give him a call on her cellphone when it suddenly rang, the words _ERIK_ flashing on the screen as she flipped it open.

"Erik? Where the hell are you? I've been waiting for you here for you in front of Barneys! Did you get lost or-"

"Serena," the familiar voice of her brother cut her almost hysterical ranting, its calm and deep barretone that made other girls sigh just managing to make Serena slightly irritated. "I'm fine. Don't worry, two years away from New York wasn't enough to make me forget how to get around. Anyway, come inside, I already sent my stuff to the apartment earlier so we can go look around."

"Where are you?" Nodding quickly at the familiar guard, Serena began aimlessly walking inside the first floor of the large mall. Five more minutes passed without any reply from Erik and Serena had already looked through the the first three departments without any signs of him there. Sure that he wouldn't tell her anything, the blonde quickly began racking her brain in an attempt to try and remember where was the most likely place her brother would be.

Erik: A twenty year old hottie from an _all boys'_ university that has finally come back to New York. Now, where would a man like that be if he was somewhere in Barneys? Three guesses, anyone?

One escalator ride and a couple of minutes later, Serena finally found Erik walking around the second floor, more specifically, the _lingerie_ department. Wow, that sure was surprising. Right. Putting back her cellphone next to her mouth, Serena began to talk once more as she began following him quietly. "Hey, Erik, guess what? I found you."

She quickly ducked into La Perla just in time as he turned around confused, the smile on Erik's face quickly turning into a frown. Serena was barely able to hold back a giggle as she watched him retrace his steps, looking behind some of the plants to see if she was there. Finally guessing that he had enough, Serena finally stepped out of the store and followed him again before tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"Got you this time, Erik."

"Right." Not even a moment passed between the two siblings when they were both suddenly caught in each other's bear hug.

Aww, isn't that cute. Thank God _neither_ Kati nor Isabel were there to watch or else we all know what kind of gossip would've spreading within the next five minutes.

"So, what do you think of New York so far?" The two had already left Barneys a few minutes ago and were now back on the sidewalk, just walking around and catching up- though it's not that they really needed it considering how they'd call each other up regularly.

"More or less just how we left it." Erik continued as they both passed by several other stores, his eyes casually straying here and there until at last, they stopped along with his feet in front of Bvlgari. He watched her long dark brown hair fall perfectly across the back of her light cremé cashmere coat, Prada actually, as she freed it from the restraining ponytail. Erik even surprised himself when he had suddenly inhaled sharply, still watching as the girl finally turned around from the counter to revealing her beautiful face, and not to mention, _body_, as she looked at herself in front of the mirror.

A gorgeous brunette in this season's hottest cashmere item from Prada, shopping in Bvlgari? I think I know this girl...

"You recognized Blair from behind? Wow, you're good." Sending his sister an incredulous look, Erik allowed his sister to drag him into the shop and right up to the girl he had been staring at for the past how many minutes. He watched almost in horror as he soon realized that Serena was _correct_. Almost immediately, Erik forgot once more that it was Blair Waldorf- the girl who had made his sister's first months here hell-, and began looking her over as he took advantage of the fact that she was right in front of him. He didn't even bother wondering why she was wearing something like that when it was practically eighteen degrees _even with a coat on_, but judging by the way her white halter and miniskirt looked on her, Blair had definately grown since the last time he'd seen her.

"Erik? Erik, are you alright?" Once more snapping back to the sound of his sister's voice, he watched as both girls send him a strange look, though if he wasn't mistaken, Blair's looked like it was just a cover up for a smirk.

"Yeah, I was just looking at the necklace." Erik thanked all the lying experience he had gained over the years as he continued his excuse smoothly. "It looks great on you Blair."

Using all the energy she had to supress a blush, Blair managed to flash him a smile before once more findgeting with the multiple golden strands around her neck. "Yes, well thanks, Erik. I was actually just thinking whether or not to buy it; I'm still undecided."

"Oh, okay. So, Blair, do you wanna go around with me and Erik? We're just going around to check out how much he's missed from two years ago." Serena bit her lip nervously, an old habit she'd gained over the years, as prayed that Blair wasn't goinng to be busy for today. "You know, unless of course you and Nate are planning to go out today or something."

"Oh, you and Nate Archibald are still going out?"

"Actually, not this time." Erik suddenly perked up at her answer, half of him glad that she said no, and the other just wondering what 'this time' was supposed to mean. "Let's just say that he and I aren't really on very good terms since this Monday. Anyway, sure, I have nothing else planned for today."

Isn't this good news for our newcomer?

The rest of the day actually went well for the three and, without a doubt, was definately more fun than the dinner. By the time it was already afternoon, Serena found herself once more having fun spending time with her _'best friend'_ while both Blair and Erik found each one even more to their liking.

I wonder where Nate could be at a time like this when his relationship with Blair is already in sight of danger?...Eh, most probably he's on some rooftop smoking up a week's supply from some exclusive dealer he'd manage to make contact with in such short notice.


End file.
